Sasuke and Naruto's first Christmas
by hieisdragoness18
Summary: Sasuke loves Christmas but something is missing this year. WARNING contains slight Spoilers for Naruto Shippuuden.


The air was cold, there was snow on the ground and everywhere the young men walked there was people smiling and laughing, hanging decorations or sitting in front of the fire drinking cider. Yes finally Christmas had come to Konoha and the youngest Uchiha was secretly thrilled! Oh he wouldn't show it but to his older brother Itachi it was painted in neon colors on Sasuke's head. Both had come safely back to the village and were now welcomed back with open arms. Well that is after both were seriously beaten up. When Sasuke had found out that his older brother really hadn't wanted to kill the clan and had been under a jutsu that controlled his mind by their crazy power hungry uncle Sasuke had forgiven him on site as had most of the villagers when they found out. That didn't stop one Naruto Uzumaki from beating the crap out of both of them though. Itachi for making his little brother miserable for years and Sasuke got it for running to that Snake Bastard Orochimaru to get stronger when he could have stayed and gotten stronger with Naruto by his side. But that was another story for another day. Right now both Uchiha brothers could be found carrying many present laden shopping bags back to their mansion. But something was just not right and Sasuke had yet to figure it out, it had been bothering him all day.

" Ne Aniki?" he turned slightly to his older brother.

" Hn?" was the grunted reply. Oh sure they were back and happy but they were still Uchihas!

" I've had this weird feeling that something is off all day, I just can't put my finger on it."

" Naruto isn't around," was the simple reply. And it really was that simple the blond haired blue-eyed teen, and Sasuke's best friend had not been seen all day in the village. Which was strange because usually the sun kissed boy was seen runny around with a great big smile on his face or was begging Sasuke for a spar. But today Blondie, as Itachi called him, was missing and so Sasuke felt off. No one save his Aniki knew that Sasuke was secretly in love with Naruto. After all it was Naruto who was the first person to see Sasuke for who he really was and not just the youngest Uchiha genius. It was Naruto who had taken his first kiss, accidently of course but that didn't matter to Sasuke. And more importantly it was Naruto who had forgiven Sasuke first and who had never given up on him the whole time Sasuke was gone.

" I wonder why we haven't seen him. It's not like he had a mission, he always tells me when he does. Maybe he's sick?"

" I doubt it. He's probably just staying in his apartment out of harms way." Sasuke raised an eyebrow which was enough to make his brother continue. " Sasuke, no matter how many time Naruto saves and protects them a lot of the villager still hate him. They only see him as the one who is keeping the Kyuubi alive even though he had no choice in the matter and even though the fox helps Naruto to protect the village. It's sad but I'm afraid it might always be like this." Itachi glanced at his Otouto out of the corner of his eye and was surprised to find his brother standing still in the street a murderous air around him. Sasuke stood there for a minute before setting down his packages and jumping up on the nearest roof. " Where are you going?"

" To see the Dobe." Itachi smirked. Oh yeah his little brother had it bad.

To say that Sasuke was mad was an understatement. How dare they?! How dare they hurt HIS Naruto?! No one was allowed to torment the blond except HIM! Not that Sasuke was ever malicious to Naruto, he just teased him an awful lot. Sasuke ran with chakra induced speed to the Dobe's apartment, he would see for himself whether or not his Aniki was right. He hoped to hell that Itachi was wrong and Naruto just wasn't feeling good. All of his hopes that his brother was wrong were washed away as he saw the hateful words spray painted on Naruto's front door. No one should be told that they should never have been born and they were a monster over something that they couldn't prevent! It's not like Naruto WANTED the demon to be sealed inside him! He had only been a few hours old when it had happened! Sasuke raised his fist to knock when the door was flung open.

" CAN'T YOU JERKS EVER GO AWAY?! I MEAN GET A LI- Sasuke?" Blue eyes went from stormy to clear and happy to slightly embarrassed in less than a second. A tan hand went up and rubbed the back of the younger boys neck. " Er sorry about that. Didn't realize it was you. What's up?" The raven grunted.

" Hn Dobe."

" Don't call me that Teme!" was the shouted response even as the door was held open in invitation. " So what's up?

" Where were you all day?" Good job Sasuke! Why don't you just blurt out that you love him while you're at it?You have no subtlety. A voice that sounded a lot like Itachi scolded in his head.

" Oh I just didn't feel like going out today," was the blond fox's reply.

" Naruto, don't lie."

" Fine Teme! I was hiding out here because I can't go out and get presents for anyone or decorations because none of the shops will let me in! It's normally not this bad but they don't feel a demon has reason to celebrate!" Sasuke growled and marched into Naruto's bedroom. " Nani? What do you think you're gonna do in there?"

" I'm packing your stuff. You're coming to live with me and Itachi. Never again will those villagers mark up your front door with their stupidity! And from now on you'll never be shunned! I won't allow it!" Naruto's mouth hung almost to the floor at what his friend was saying! He couldn't believe it! " And another thing Dobe, just how many of your friends know it's this bad?"

" Just you," was the muffled response.

Sasuke growled again and continued his packing of Naruto's things which wasn't all the much to begin with. Soon Naruto joined in and when they were almost through Itachi came and helped them move his things from the apartment to the manor. He had decided to follow Sasuke after stashing the present and as soon as he saw the door to the apartment Itachi was of the same mind as his brother. He had grown attached to the blond and he already thought of the kid as his brother-in-law and no one messes with an Uchiha's things or their precious people! Naruto was settled in a room across the hall from Sasuke and two doors down from Itachi. He was given a quick tour of the house as it was quite late and was promised a more in-depth look at his new home in the morning. Both Uchihas were surprised when Naruto hugged them with tears in his eyes, though both returned the hug with slight smiles.

The next day Naruto was taken shopping with his new housemates to get whatever wanted or needed. When he tried to protest Itachi just told him that it was on him and for Naruto to think of it as his Christmas present from Itachi. Naruto continued to protest that it was too much but Itachi just turned a mild glare at him. Sasuke pointed out that it was really also a favor to them to buy Naruto new clothes so he could get rid of that hideous jumpsuit the blond wore. Naruto blushed and replied it was all he was ever allowed to buy. This caused the brothers to growl some more and Naruto to stop protesting though he insisted he be allowed to pay for his presents to his other friends.

The shop owners were very polite in helping Naruto, after all he was with BOTH Uchihas and they were scary enough separately but together they were downright frightening. Though some of the shop owners and villagers weren't polite right away all it took was double glares from Sasuke and Itachi and then they were all smiles. When Naruto stated that he wanted to get something for Itachi but couldn't because he was there the older male excused himself and promised to return in a half hour and disappeared to go talk to the Hokage. I t was about time she learned how her "little brother" was being treated. Naruto ended up turning to Sasuke for help in buying the eldest Uchiha a present as he had really no idea what the other would like. In the end Naruto wound up getting him a case of Sake and a book on gardening, something that apparently relaxed the older man. Meanwhile Itachi was explaining what had happened to the Fifth. Hazardous that.

" THOSE UNGRATEFUL HATEFUL BASTARDS! HOW DARE THEY?!" Tsunade screamed and slammed her fist into her desk causing it to break. Shizune had tears in her eyes and Jiraiya scowled at nothing in particular. Itachi just stood back out of the way and when it came time to leave he asked Tsunade to inform the rest of Naruto's friends bar Sasuke. Tsunade nodded and he left. " How could we not have seen?"

" Because the Brat has a poker face to rival his old man's," Jiraiya replied sullenly. Suddenly Tsunade straightened up.

" THAT'S IT! I know the perfect thing for us to give Naruto for Christmas!" Jiraiya and Shizune looked at her in wonder but things were put on hold as the Rookie 9 minus Naruto, Sai,Team Gai, their Senseis, and the Sand siblings entered the room. Sasuke had shown up because Naruto was buying him a present. After Tsunade explained what Itachi had told her they were furious! They all loved Naruto in their own ways and most thought of him as family. They all plotted revenge on the villagers but when Tsunade informed them of her plan they all agreed that it was an excellent idea that would teach the villagers and the council, who had known and some incurraged the hate, a lesson they could do nothing about! Sasuke invited everyone to his house for Christmas Eve which was the next night and after everyone readily accepted he went home.

He found Naruto and Itachi putting up the last of the Christmas decorations and joined in till the work was finished. When Naruto found out that everyone was coming the next day he insisted on being allowed to make all the food. It turns out Iruka-sensei had taught Naruto to cook long ago but all he ever ate was Ramen due to the villagers not allowing him to shop for normal food. So once again Sasuke and Naruto went out shopping this time for all the good Christmas foods! After they got home and put the food away they stayed up late watching holiday movies till both boys fell asleep snuggled against each other. Itachi smirked and covered them with a blanket before turning in.

When Naruto woke the next morning to a warm body, i.e Sasuke, wrapped around him he smiled warmly and gently untangled himself to start breakfast. Both Uchiha's woke to the wonderful smells of breakfast and christmas stuffing for the turkey which was in the oven by the time they made it to the kitchen. They were stunned to see that Naruto had prepared such a wonderful feast for just breakfast! Eggs, home-made biscuits, toast, bacon, hot chocolate, coffee and juice awaited them on the table as well as a smiling blond angel.

" Good Morning! I hope you guys are hungry!" Naruto laughed as he hugged the brothers.

" Naruto did you make all this?" Itachi asked while Sasuke was inwardly sighing with happiness, both at being hugged by Naruto and at such great food.

" Yup. I also got started on most of tonight's dinner. I hope you guys like it." Itachi and Sasuke both nodded and sat down with him to a wonderful meal.

After breakfast all three retired to their rooms to finish wrapping presents so that by the time two o'clock came around the underside of the tree was filled with presents and the house smelled heavenly of good food. Sasuke was given the task of helping Itachi to set up the dinning room for all their guests. They had to go to the basement to bring in the extra dinning room table and chairs just to have enough room fro people to eat! Meanwhile Naruto was cooking up a storm in the kitchen and occasionally dancing around to the Christmas music he had blasting. Itachi and Sasuke learned that their blond friend was a very talented singer and dancer who managed to rope both of them into dancing with him at different points during the day. Neither man had laughed or smiled so much in their whole lives!

People started arriving around 3:30 and by the time dinner was ready an hour later the Uchiha house was filled with sounds of laughter and happiness. Everyone was surprised at the feast before them. Turkey, stuffing, homemade biscuits, mashed potatoes, cranberry sauce, gravy, pumpkin pie, apple pie, hot cider and egg nog were all placed at each table. When Tsunade stood up and thanked Naruto for the meal and the Uchiha brothers for the invite everyone cheered and clapped loudly. Once everyone was through stuffing themselves and Sasuke had done the dishes people migrated into the family room to open presents. Tsunade stood and cleared her throat.

" Well I'll go first. Naruto come here," said blond went and stood in front of the woman he thought of as a grandmother. " I, Tsunade Godaime Hokage of Konoha now declare Naruto Uzumaki to be my legal heir and the next Hokage of the Hidden Village of the Leaves. Since I have no children of my own I have made you my legal heir so when I'm gone all I have reverts to you." Naruto burst into tears of happiness and grabbed the large chested woman in a bear hug. Jiraiya stood next.

" Me next kid," the toad sage handed the young man an envelope and watched as Naruto read the contents. With a choked sob Naruto sank to his knees and cried. Sasuke ran to him and hugged him while glaring at Jiraiya.

" Shh, Dobe it's OK. Tell me what's wrong." Naruto just handed Sasuke the paper that made him so upset. " A birth certificate? Mother: Kushina Uzumaki, deceased," here Naruto sobbed again. " Father," Sasuke stopped and stared at Naruto.

" Damn it Sasuke who's Naruto's dad?!" Kiba yelled.

" Father: Minato Namikaze, Yondaime Hokage." Naruto whispered. Everyone sat stunned,well everyone who didn't already know of course. The senseis, Tsunade and Jiraiya, Shizune and Itachi all knew.

" I'm sorry we weren't able to tell you sooner kid, the Third forbid anyone from talking about the Kyuubi and he made all of us swear not to tell you till you were 18. We wanted to tell you after your birthday but it just never seemed to be the right time," Jiraiya explained. " Minato's will is in there as well and it details all that he and your mother left for you. Let me know when you want your things brought to you OK kid?" Naruto nodded before hugging the old pervert tightly. After that presents were opened some more and happiness was restored and slowly the guest stood to start leaving.

" One more thing," Itachi smirked before holding something over Sasuke and Naruto. " Mistletoe. " The two looked up before shrugging. Sasuke leaned in first and Naruto followed. The kiss was light and sweet and promised many things.

" Dobe?" Was the question asked.

" Of course I will teme." Was the reply. Sasuke smiled softly, Naruto grinned and all their friends cheered loudly.

" Merry Christmas Naruto."

" Merry Christmas Sasuke." They drew each other close and kissed once more.


End file.
